Hurt
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Buford gets hurt helping Phineas and Ferb, so it's Milly to the rescue. After she helps him, will she find out that he likes her the same way she likes him? BufordxMilly. Slight PhineasxIsabella. One-shot. Done for a challenge.


**Hurt**

**Authors Note: This was written as a challenge in the 'Phineas and Ferb Challenges' forum created by AnimationNut. You guys should check it out Also this is my first time writing Milly and Buford, as well as my first time writing a true het pairing in this fandom so let me know how I do. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>The day started off like many others in Danville, children had gathered at the Flynn-Fletcher household to help the two stepbrothers with the day's activity.<p>

Under normal circumstances Buford would have never found himself working on top of the boys' newest project- a giant metal statue of Slash to be presented to the musician in honor of all of his accomplishments- but today was different.

Phineas and Ferb had been planning on building the statue for at least a week, which for them was a long time. But as luck would have it Ferb was feeling a little under the weather and wasn't really up to his regular building feats. However, the young British man was unwilling to hold off on the project until he was feeling better.

So instead Phineas had asked Buford to work beside Ferb on the top of the hat to, in the redheads own words, 'Make sure Ferb doesn't pass out and plummet to his death.' Normally Phineas would have taken the job for himself but Ferb had already grown annoyed with his brother's concern.

So instead Buford found himself next to the green haired boy, trying to maintain his distance to keep from being coughed on.

Speaking of which, Ferb was violently coughing at the moment.

"Uhh, you sure you should be working?" Buford asked raising an eyebrow once Ferb's coughing had subsided.

"The next person who asks me if I should be building while I'm sick is going to get thrown off of this statue." Ferb threatened in a menacing tone, while giving Buford an irritated look.

"Okay, okay. Geesh. Try and help a guy out." Buford mumbled before reaching for the blowtorch that was lying beside Ferb.

As he reached for the tool Ferb once again let out a violent cough.

"Eww, man! You got it on my hand!" Buford screamed before standing too quickly and losing his balance. Ferb reached out to grab him, but it was too late. Buford fell, briefly catching hold of the end of the guitar their Slash statue was holding, before losing his grip and falling again.

He didn't have much time before he hit the ground, landing on his left arm, immediately the other kids starting running toward him to help. The first person to reach him was Milly, one of the fireside girls.

"I've got a first-aid kit!" She called to the surrounding kids as Buford rolled off of his arm.

Buford moaned grabbing his arm. "Man, my arm hurts."

"Let me see." Milly commanded as she moved Buford's other hand away from his arm before he had a chance to do so himself.

She looked at his hurt arm, raising it from his chest until she saw him wince in pain.

"I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure it's sprained." Milly said giving Buford a sympathetic smile.

"Great, just great," Buford complained before looking over at where Ferb was standing. "I hope you know I'm blaming you for this one Beanpole!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at hearing Buford snap at someone.

"Glad you're okay." Ferb said while rolling his eyes, but it was easy to see that he was relieved that Buford wasn't hurt too badly.

"Alright people, move on, nothing to see here!" Isabella called to her friends and the other fireside girls that were gathered around. "Can you handle things with Buford?" Isabella asked Milly with a smile on her face.

"Of course chief." Milly answered with a smile and a faint blush on her face, as she helped Buford to his feet.

"Then I'll leave you to it," Isabella said before giving the girl a wink. "Feel better Buford."

"Yeah, whatever." Buford scoffed letting Milly lead him inside the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Milly pulled out a kitchen chair and asked Buford to sit before going to the freezer to make an icepack for Buford.

"You were really lucky you didn't get hurt any worse than this." Milly told the bully as she handed him the icepack and sat down at the kitchen table beside him.

"Had nothin' to do with luck. I'm a bully, we're known for bein' pretty tough." The boy announced holding his head up in pride.

Milly giggled. "Well you certainly are handling the pain like a man. By the way, you should keep it in a sling for a week or two. I have one in the first-aid kit if you want it."

"Okay, thanks." Buford said looking down at his icepack.

The two teens sat at the table in silence for a few minutes before Buford spoke up again.

"Aren't you gonna go back outside and help?" Buford asked.

"Well, not unless you want me to. I thought I'd stay inside and keep you company." Milly answered nervously as though she thought Buford would tell her to scram.

"Oh, I just figured you'd want to help with the statue. I mean it's pretty cool." Buford said rubbing his neck nervously. He wasn't used to talking to girls on his own, well unless you counted Isabella, but he considered Baljeet as more of a potential love interest than Isabella.

"Yeah," Milly agreed making Buford frown, "But I figure they'll do something just as cool tomorrow."

Buford smiled. He was about to say something before they heard the door to the backyard open and looked to see Ferb.

"What's going on?" Milly asked as she saw the annoyed look on the Brits face.

"Nothing, my _'mum'_ is just sending me inside for the day!" Ferb yelled despite his sore throat, turning toward the yard to make sure Phineas heard him.

"I'm doing it for your own good!" They heard Phineas call out in a pleading voice that expressed just how much he didn't want Ferb to be angry at him.

"I'll remember that when you're sick tomorrow and ask to do something!" Ferb yelled back before shutting the door and making his way to the stairs mumbling something about Phineas being 'a bloody prat', whatever that meant.

Once Ferb had made his stomp up the stairs both Buford and Milly erupted with laughter.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Milly hissed out in between fits of laughter.

"It gets funnier." Buford tells her.

"Really? How?" Milly asked, barley holding back more laughter.

Just then Phineas walked in with Isabella behind him.

"Just let him sulk for awhile Phineas, he's probably just tired and irritated because he's sick." Isabella pleaded as Phineas made his way for the stairs.

"I don't care; I don't want him mad at me." Phineas argues.

"He won't be come tomorrow, just give him a night-" Isabella started only to get cut off by Phineas.

"You're probably right, but he's my brother. I don't want to take the chance," Phineas said before putting his hand on Isabella's shoulder. "So I'm leaving you in charge of the project, if you're willing."

"I-I guess so-"

"Great! I know I can always count on you Isabella!" Phineas said before offering her a huge grin that put a blush on her face.

"Of course Phineas!" The girl responded grinning back.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Ferb, you take care of Slash!" Phineas exclaimed before hurrying up the stairs.

"That's how it gets funnier." Buford laughed pointing at Isabella.

"Shut up Buford." Isabella snapped as she turned around and headed toward the door.

"So does Dinnerbell know that you like him yet?" Buford asked for the pure sake of irritating the girl.

"No, and I'd tell him, but I'm kind of afraid that he'd think I meant I liked both of them. Seriously, guys think girls walk in packs? No, Flynn-Fletchers walk in packs. Flynn-Fletchers think that they are attached, and that the world might explode if they spend any significant amount of time apart!" Isabella ranted angrily.

"He's gonna hear you." Buford throws out.

"Oh, shut up." Isabella said slapping the back of the bully's head.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Milly asked concerned. She knew how much Isabella liked Phineas, and how much it irritated her to never spend any time alone with him.

"Yeah, I just needed to vent. I'm fine now," Isabella said as she put on a confident face. "Now I just need to go take care of building Slash," she said before leaving through the backdoor.

"I feel bad for her." Milly said looking at Buford to get his take on the matter.

"Eh, he'll get it eventually." Buford replied with a shrug before realizing it hurt his arm.

"I know, but it's sad. I mean, can you imagine really liking someone, but never knowing if they like you back because you can never spend any time alone with them?" Milly asked looking down at the table instead of at Buford.

"Yeah, I get that," he said looking at the icepack on his arm.

"What should a girl do? In Isabella's situation, I mean. Should she wait for the guy to make the first move or should she just come out and say it?" Milly asked looking up at Buford.

"She should tell him. Guys aren't very good at that kinda stuff." Buford admitted looking up at her nervously.

"So she should just tell him?" Milly asked leaning closer to Buford.

"Yep," he said as he leaned closer to Milly.

"Just like that?" She asked moving her face even closer to him.

"Just like that," he answered as he nervously leaned closer.

"Buford?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

Both of the teens blushed nervously at each other.

"So now what?" Milly asked.

"I was thinking this." Buford said before leaning in and kissing the curly haired girl.

The kiss wasn't long, but it was sweet in a way that Milly almost hadn't expected from Buford.

"Wow." Milly said as she pulled away.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Buford said smirking.

"Shut up!" Milly said giggling.

Buford only grinned at the girl.

"Let me help you put on that sling and I'll walk you home." Milly offered standing up and grabbing the sling out of her first-aid kit.

"Sure, my ma's probably gonna want to take me to the doctor anyway." Buford said before standing up and allowing Milly to put the sling on his arm.

"Sorry you got hurt today." Milly told Buford as they walked out the front door of the house.

"Nah, I'm glad. We would'a never got any time alone otherwise." Buford said smiling, before his face turned to a grimace. "Don't tell anyone I say nice stuff."

"Never." Milly laughed as she grabbed Buford's good hand and began to walk toward his house.


End file.
